Spideypool the Musical
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: I put my playlist on shuffle and tried to turn the songs into Spideypool fanfics. They can be smutty, amnesty, comedic , romantic, or anything. Feel free to leave suggestions of songs for me write to and most importantly, enjoy.


**Song: Fuck Away the Pain by Divide the Day  
Genre: Smut  
Summery: Gwen breaks up with Peter after he tells her that he's bisexual. Deadpool sees Spider-Man in the streets sulking and cursing at himself and decides to confront him. When Peter explains, Wade offers his services as a rebound.  
Warnings: It gets smutty. **

Peter was angry. He rarely got angry, he got frustrated and irritable but never angry. Especially angry enough to beat up a thug to the point of knocking him out. He was angry mostly at himself for being the way he was but he was also angry at Gwen, angry at the world, angry at everything. Deadpool watched silently from the rooftop as his spider cursed at himself for letting go of emotions so violently.

 **This is hot!**

 _We should talk to him.._

 **He might start hitting us to!**

 _As if we wouldn't enjoy it._

"Shut up, he'll hear us!" Wade snapped at the boxes.

Startled, Peter looked up and let out another curse.

"No, no, no. I am not in the mood for you" he sighed as Wade jumped from the roof to land in front of him.

"Aw, come on baby boy, you know I always make you smile" Wade teased, slapping his hand on Peter's shoulder. He looked down at the body on the floor, he was still breathing but there was no other movement coming from him. "You really went to town didn't you, eh? It's sexy."

Peter shoved him away and slumped against the wall, trying no to start crying again.  
"Just leave me alone!" He begged.

 _Oh, Spidey's upset. We should offer him a hug._

 **We should force him into a hug, he'd like that.**

 _YES!_

Wade rolled his eyes at the boxes but moved towards the smaller man to offer a hug of comfort. Peter pushed him away with so much force that Wade was slammed into the opposite wall.

 **Spidey's getting feisty.**

 _Push us again, Spider man, it's a shame he really doesn't have eight legs._

"I said leave me alone!" Peter yelled.  
"Don't yell at me, that's totally one of my turns on's" Wade retorted, taking a small step in Peter's direction.

 **Smooth.**

"Doesn't my incey wincey spider want to talk about it?" Wade questioned, his voice soft and only half mocking.  
"No, I don't!"  
Peter turned to leave but Wade chased after him. It didn't seem like he was in the right state of mind to be left alone.  
"Come on, Mr. Gloom. Share, you'll feel better" Wade assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Peter stopped walking, pushed wade's hand off of him and looked away, nervous.  
"My girlfriend... ex, I guess. Today, I told her something... Something about myself, it was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to tell anyone. She broke up with me because of it" Peter confessed, he didn't feel any better.

She broke up with me because of something I couldn't control, something that didn't at all change how I felt about her or how serious I saw our relationship, he thought to himself, fighting to keep the tears out if his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Deadpool pressed, he was gonna get it out of Spidey, one way or another.

 **That he's Spider-Man.**

 _Who would break up with Spider-Man?_

 **That he's ginger?**

"I do like a red-head" Wade admitted, absent-mindedly.

"What?" Peter questioned, confused and annoyed.

 **Of course you like red-heads, you like everyone.**

"True" he continued as if the man next to him had never spoken.

"If you weren't going to listen you might as well have not bothered to ask!" Peter huffed, trying to walk away as fast as he could but his body ached, the adrenaline fading off and leaving with an emotional numbness that made his body hurt.

Wade was next to him in seconds.  
"Sorry baby boy" he apologized. "The boxes, they don't always let me listen."  
Peter shook his head and kept walking, trying to speed up and lose wade but he wouldn't take a hint and Peter hurt too much to go any faster than he already was.

"So, what did you tell her?" Wade quizzed.  
"I told her - that, I - I'm bi... I like girls and I like guys" Peter finally got it out, his body shaking with how hard it was to admit, it was hard enough to tell Gwen, someone he loved and had trusted to be nice about it. Now, he was telling Deadpool, a child in a man's body who couldn't take anything seriously and defiantly couldn't be trusted.

 _Now's our chance, make a move._

 **We can't do that, he's still hurting.**

 _That's the best time to do it!_

This time Wade ignored the boxes ad focused the best he could on Spider-Man who was slowing breaking down right before his eyes.

"And she broke up with you? And you're upset?" Wade was confused. Why would he be upset about losing someone who clearly didn't care enough to stay with him and clearly didn't love him if she would leave so quickly and easily.

"Of course I'm upset" Peter pushed him again, a littler lighter this time but still hard enough to make Wade stumble, his voice was rising again and he didn't care enough anymore to try and keep it down. "I loved her!" He balled his hands into fists, the anger once again creeping up on him. "I FUCKING LOVED HER!"

 _This is good! This is really good._

Wade put a hand on Peters shoulder again, this time Peter didn't push him away this time but he did stiffen beneath the touch.

'She clearly didn't love you' Wade thought to what he thought was himself.

Peter grabbed Wade by the shoulders and pushed him up against the nearest wall, staring him in the face, rage burning behind his brown eyes, sweat beading on his forehead and his knuckles went white from the strong grip.

"Shit" Wade muttered, realizing that he'd spoken out loud.

"Fuck you" Peter shouted in his face. "Fuck you and your fucking big mouth! Why didn't you just walk away when I asked you to!"

Wade just looked into eyes of the mask staring him in the face, if he squinted and focused, he could just about see the eyes behind the fabric. He was determined to look into those eyes as they started to throw punches at him.

"Come on, you can hit me" Wade urged, preparing himself for it. "It'll make you feel better, you can pretend I'm her and I'll pretend it hurts."

Peter growled and pulled Wade away from the wall only to slam him into another one.

 **Come on baby, touch me!**

Before Wade even knew what was happening, the bottom of his mask was being pulled up to his nose, where it stopped, bunched up and uncomfortable but before he could fix it, Peter had placed his lips on Wades. The kiss was sloppy but Wade let himself indulge in it. God, it had been so long since someone had kissed him like this, touched him like this that he didn't care whether or not it was wrong to make moves on someone who was still going through a break up and hurting from it. He kissed back and attempted to move away from the wall but Spider-Man wasn't having it, he pushed back, making it impossible for him to move away from the wall. Peter moved away from the kiss, breathing heavy and strangely, feeling better.

"You can take it out on me if you like" Wade managed to get out between ragged breaths.

"Just stop talking" Peter ordered, putting his hands on Wades shoulders and forcing him onto his knee's.

Deadpool pulled the young mans spandex down just far enough to revel the erection beneath, smirking he teased it for a few seconds before Peter lost all patience and took a death grip on Wade's mask, forcing his face towards his dick. Peter wasn't in the mood to be tease, he wanted to be fucked. He wanted Wade to fuck the pain away. He needed Wade to fuck the pain away before it consumed him and became the only thing he knew. The boxes were oddly silent in Wades head as Peter pulled and pushed on the back of his dead, Wade allowing it and licking at Peters cock greedily.

Peter cursed, this time with pleasure instead of pain. A little shame tried to creep up into his mind but he pushed it away. He didn't need to feel ashamed, he was single now, right. He could do whoever or whatever he wanted without having to consider the feelings of someone else.

"Ah - fuck, De -"

"My name's Wade" Deadpool told him, his voice slightly muffled by the organ in his mouth.

"W ... wade. Ah" Peter felt like his knees were going to collapse and without warning he pulled Wade away and up, kissing him again and tasting himself in the other mans mouth. "I'm Peter" he stutters, pulling away only for a second.

"Peter" Wade tests the name out on his tongue, he liked the way it sounded.

Before he could make another sound, Peter was kissing him again, more aggressively this time, passively, almost. He started to bite at Wades already chapped lips, forcing his tongue into the others mouth, starching at his back under his costume and rubbing Wades erection with one of his hands. Wade pulled away to moan but he wasn't allowed to leave Peters mouth for more than a second before Peter forced him back into a kiss. Suddenly the boxes started to talk but they were talking so fast that Wade couldn't understand what they were saying. Their voices mixed into a loud, squeaky buzz.

"And now" Peter said, looking into Wades eyes and he pulled his pants down, oh so slightly. "You're going to fuck me!"

He did. Wade fucked Peter like he'd never fucked before. It was sweaty, sticky mess full of curses and cries. Panting, howling and calling. Peter was able to forget about how much Gwen hurt him, focusing instead on the pain that came from being fucked in the ass without any preparation or lube. He liked it, loved it even but yeah, it hurt. Wade loved it too, fearing that he might tare Peter a little too much, whether the other shared his fear or not. Finally they both came, screaming each others name as they slowly ran out of breath.

"Maybe" Wade begins awkwardly. "We could, do this again, sometime."

"Yeah" Peter gave a simple, dismissive smile. "Maybe, sometime."

With that he pulled up his pants, pulled down his mask and walked away, only looking back once.

 **He's totally gonna fall for us.**

 _Who could fall for a face like this._

 **He doesn't need to our face.**

Wade just sighed, with cum in his pants, he started to make his way back to his apartment, with butterflies flying in his stomach as if he was a thirteen year old girl.


End file.
